run or Silent
by uzumaki kaikyoo
Summary: saat kau selalu mengejar orang yang kau sukai tapi orang yang kau suka tak memberi respon apa yang akan kau lakukan? terus berlari karnanya atau diam karnanya? "aku sedang jatuh cinta"/"benarkah?"
1. Chapter 1

Apa kabar minna-san? Semoga kalian baik. Amin. Oya sya adalah author baru jadi mohon bantuannya para senpai, Onegaisimasu

Disclaimer: naruto milikku? Pasti dunia ini sudah hancur

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo dimana-mana, gak nyambung, DLL

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha high school, terlihat seorang siswi sedang berjalan dangan santai menuju kekelasnya yang terletak dilantai tiga dari gedung di sekolahannya, hyuuga hinata namanya, gadis cantik berrambut indigo dan bermata lavender, ah dan ingat dia juga sangat pintar dalam hal mata pelajaran.

**.**

"HINATA.." hinata yang mendengar teriakan namanya langsung terlonjak kaget dan langsung menghadap keasal suara "naruto-kun, ohayoo" ucapnya, pada laki-laki berrambut kuning jabrik bermata shapire dialah namikaze naruto. "apa kau terkejut" Tanya naruto. "tidak",hinata bohong "benarkah? Ku kira kau terkejut, karna tadi aku melihat tubuhmu sedikit melonjak tadi!" kata naruto dengan gaya berfikir seolah-olah itu hal penting, yang membuatnya terlihat keren, dan membuat hinata…

"hihihi" terkekeh, "aku memang terkejut" kata hinata sambil terkekeh karna menurutnya gaya naruto tadi lucu. "ah. Benarkan! Aku ini memang mengejutkan" kata naruto banga "naruto-kun, terlalu percaya diri" ,"ah. Sudahlah,aku mau kekelas dulu" sambung hinata dan meninggalkan naruto.

.

.

.

-skip time

"baiklah, karna waktuku disini sudah hampir habis-" belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya guru yang mengajar dikelas itu -a.k.a kakashi- sudah disela oleh murid-murid "yeeee…..", kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala "hah~,tapi sebelum itu ada tugas dari ku","yaaaaah…." Sorakan gembira langsung tergantikan dengan dasahan kecewa, "baiklah, tugas dari ku adalah membuat laporan ilmiah tentang situs bersejarah, setiap kelompok cukup dua orang saja!, mengerti?" kata kakashi "baik sensai" jawab murid-murid setengah membentak.

Oh, ayolah tadi mereka baru saja mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan kakashi-sensai satu minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang orang itu member mereka tugas lagi 'Brengsek' itulah upatan dari murid-murid.

"ah~ ya dan satu lagi kalian bisa menggumpulkannya bulan depan" tambah kakashi yang sudah berada di depan pintu, dan setelah itu dia benar-benar sudah meningalkan kelas itu karna bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Dan seperti biasa naruto pulang bersama hinata karna rumah mereka satu arah "hinata apa kau sudah mendapatkan kelompok untuk tugas kakashi-sensai?", "belum, bagaimana dengan naruto-kun?", "aku juga belum, ah~ bagaimana kalau kita satu kelompok?" tawar naruto, sebenar sudah banyak teman naruto yang mengajaknya satu kelompok karna naruto sebenarnya juga tergolong murid yang pintar tapi semua di tolaknya karna dia mengaku sudah akan berkelompok dengan hinata padahal dia baru menawarkan diri berkelompok dengan dasar modus.

"itu ide yang bagus, lalu kapan kita mulai mencari tempat untuk kita teliti?","tak perlu terburu-buru bukankah tugas itu akan di kumpulkan bulan depan!", "tapikan naruto-kun bukankah kita jika mengerjakannya lebih cepat lebih bagus, dan kita bisa sekalian jalan-jalan bersama bukan? Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bersama!", 'eh,benar juga bukankah itu memang tujuan ku mengajak hinata satu kelompok dengan ku' batin naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok sabtu?", "baik, sabtu besok, tapi kita bertemu di mana?", "em, aku akan menjemputmu dirumah mu saja, bagaimana?", "eh" tiba-tiba wajah hinata memerah 'apa naruto-kun akan menjemputku di rumah' batin hinata "bagaimana?" Tanya naruto yang membuyarkan lamunannya "em. Ba-baiklah" 'kenapa aku jadi gugup' batin hinata.

"baklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok sabtu jam 8, bagaimana?", "baik".

Dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:© masashi-sensai

Pairing: NaruHina

Ratet: T

Genre: romens, friendly

Warning: gaje,typo,gak nyambung, telalu banyak dialog, pokok seng elek-elek neng kene

.tok

"Naruto, cepat bangun" teriak Kushina sambil terus mengetuk pintu . "Naru_" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka.

"iya-iya, Aku sudah bangun Ibu"

"eh, tidak seperti biasannya, eh tunggu kau mau kemana"

"emm, it_"

Tiba-tiba kushina mengendus tubuh Naruto "Kau harum, kau mau kemana?" tanya kushina dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"emm,it_" sekali lagi

"ah~, kau mau kencan yaaa~, ow ternyata anak ibu sudah dewasa"

"Tid_" dan sekali lagi

"ah~ mengaku saja"

Minato yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah kamar Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala "selalu" kata Minato sambil menyungingkan senyum tipisnya.

Back to Naruto

"siapa gadis yang akan kau kencani Naruto, eh, katakan pada Ibu mu ini"

"tid_"

Dan lagi-lagi

"ayo lah beritau pada Ibu siapa gadis itu!"

"ibu"

"ya, Naruto?"

"BISAKAH IBU MEMBERI KESEMPATAN PADA ANAK MU INI UNTUK BICARA!" teriak Naruto karna sudah frustasi kata-katanya selalu di sela oleh Ibunya, Siapa juga yang tidak marah jika kata-katanya selalu di sela.

"oh~,bicaralah" tangapan yang sangat enteng dan tanpa ekspresi bersalah sedikitpun.

"ap_, ah~ sudah lah, Ibu aku tidak mau kencan tapi aku akan pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensai pada kami"

"oh, jadi kau tidak kencan?"

"TI-DAK" kata Naruto dengan gaya mengeja

"ck, lalu kapan kau akan pergi kencan?"

"sebentar lagi Ibu tung_" Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya karna baru sadar apa yang barusan dia ucapkan.

"ow, baik Ibu akan menunggu berita mu itu" kata Kushina sambil mengerling nakal pada Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto untuk kembali kemeja makan.

Diruang makan.

"Naruto kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Kushina yang melihat Naruto melewati ruang makan tanpa berbelok kemeja makan.

"tidak" jawaban singkat dari Naruto dan setelah itu terdengar pintu tertutup.

"Dia mau kemana Kushina?" tanya Minato yang penasaran karna tidak biasanya Naruto pergi pagi-pagi seperti ini saa hari libur. "katannya dia mau mengerjakan tugas" jawab Kushina sambil mengunyah makanannya "oh"

"tapi kau tau hari ini dia sangat harum"

"lalu kenapa kalau dia harum Kushina?" istrinya itu memang aneh jika anaknya berbau harum itu baguskan itu berarti dia tidak mengganggu penciuan orang-orang, iya kan.

"hah~, kau tau Minato biasannya dia itu tak berbau apapun bahkan saat dai Kita ajak ke bepergian dia juga tak seharum itu, benarkah hanya mengerjakan tugas dia harus seharum itu" suaminnya itu benar-benar tidak peka batin Kushina.

"benarkah?, bukankah itu bagus itu berarti parfum yang Aku belikan untuknya tidak akan hanya menjadi pajangan saja bukan. "

Sepertinya suaminya ini tidak paham sama sekali dengan apa yang dimaksud olehnya "ya Ampun, Minato apa kau tidak sadar Anak Kita sedang jatuh cinta"

"benarkah, bukankah itu bagus dengan siapa?" tanya Minato yang sepertinnya mulai tertarik dengan yang di katakan oleh Istrinya itu, terbukti dengan dia melipat kembali korannya dan berhenti menyeruput kopinya

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau"

Ah~ sebaiknnya kita tinggalkan saja mereka dan biarkan mereka menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

.tok

"iya sebentar" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari dalam rumah itu , dan coba tebak siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumah itu, yap benar si tunggal Namikaze kita Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum karna dia tau siapa yang berteriak itu, yah tak perlu di tannyakan lagi siapa yang berteriak tadi.

"Naruto-kun,"

"apa kau sudah siap?"

"tentu"

"Ayah Kami pergi dulu" teriak Hinata berpamitan pada Ayahnya.

Mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki dan nanti Mereka akan naik kandaraan umum, jika kalian menganggap mereka tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi kalian salah, Mereka sebenarnya memiliki kendaraan pribadi yang bahkan harganya fantastik, tapi mereka malas jika harus mengeluarkan kendaraan mereka dari bagasi, dan yah~ mereka itu cinta alam jadi mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki atau naik kendaraan umum. #patut_ditiru.

Mereka memutuskan untuk naik Kereta Api bawah tanah, dan mereka sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamakura prefektur kanagawa jepang, kira-kira perjalanan dari tokyo mungkin sekitar setengah jam an.

Kamakura adalah kota bersejarah tempat para samurai , disana banyak kuil dan patung buddha, di sana macet sehingga tidak cocok untuk dikunjungi dengan menggunakan mobil. Di depan stasiun selain ada becak manusia, persewaan sepeda, juga ada bis yang lebih praktis, dan itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa mereka memilih naik kereta api.

Pertama mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuil Hase Kannnon lalu ke patung Buddha besar Kamakura Daibutsu dan yang terakhir mereka pergi ke kuil Enkakuji.

_-skip time-_

Hari sudah mulai sore mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke tokyo.

_Didalam kereta api_

"hah~" terdengar desahan dari Naruto " aku lelah sekali, bagaimana denganmu Hinata?"

"aku juga"

Setelah itu mereka saling diam karena mungin mereka sudah kelelahan, karena Naruto tidak suka suasana saperti ini jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan ini, "em, Hinata apa aku boleh bertanya pada mu?"

"tentu, Naruto-kun mau bertanya apa?"

"emm, itu apa kau sudah ada orang yang kau sukai Hinata?"

"eh, em tentu"

"benarkah siapa?" tanya naruto antusias _'aku merasakan sesuatu yang baik' _batin Naruto

"em, Naruto-kun_", '_aku tau it_' _belum selesai berargumen denganpikirannya Hinata berbicara lagi

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sakura-san, Ino-san, Shik_" belum selesai sudah disela oleh Naruto.

"berhenti"

"eh, ada apa?"

" bukan itu maksudku Hinata, maksudku emm.. bagaimana ya.. ah cinta"

"cinta?"

"ya cinta, maksudku apa ada seseorang yang kau cintai, dan maksudku juga cinta yang seperti seorang laki-laki dengan perempuan ataupun sebaliknya!" Naruto menjelaskan seditail dan sebisanya _'semoga dia mengerti'_ pikirnya.

" ah"

"apa kau mengerti?"

"ya, yang ku cintai N-Naruto-kun"

'_sudah ku duga'_

_"_Kiba-kun, Shino-kun,Ayah, Nej_"

"bukan itu maksudku Hinata"

"lalu yang Naruto-kun maksud seperti apa tadi katanya cinta seperti laki-laki kepada wanita atau sebaliknya kan , aku wanita dan yang ku sebut tadi semua laki-laki, lalu apa yang salah?"

"tidak ada kau benar, Hinata" dia frustasi kenapa Hinata begitu polos, dia sampai pusing memikirkan ini semua.

_Jalanan _

Sejak percakapan di kereta mereka hanya diam Naruto yang notabene tidak suka dengan keheningan kali ini berbeda dia terus diam dia kali ini ingin merasakan ketenangan.

'Hinata, benarkah kau tidak mememiliki perasaan apa-apa pada ku, kalau ya , ah~ sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkan itu aku benci dangan asumsi itu, kau tau Hinata aku selalu berlari mengejarmu tapi kau tak pernah mau berhenti berlari untuk menungguku, kau terus berlari mengabaikan perasaanku, aku lelah, dan... mulai sekarang sudah aku putuskan, aku akan berhenti mengejarmu' dan disaat itu Naruto membati seperti itu Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menunduk,.

'tapi ingat aku hanya berhenti mengejarmu dan tidak berhenti mencintaimu aku akan menunggumu hanya menungu sampai kau mau berhenti berlari dan berbalik untuk menyusulku, entah itu kapan Aku tidak peduli, Aku akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba, aku yakin waktu seperti itu akan datang entah itu kapan dan sampai waktu itu tiba Aku_'

"Naruto-kun kenapa berhenti?" kata Hinata heran sambil berbalik kebelakang karna tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba tanpa mengajaknya berhenti

Naruto tersentak "ah, tidak apa-apa"

"benarkah? Apa Naruto-kun lelah kalau ya bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu, seingatku didekat sini ada kedai Ramen"

"ah, tidak, aku tidak lelah"

"lalu kenapa berhenti?"

"em, Aku hanya sedang memikirkan emm...anu..itu...emm...ah aku sedand memikirkanhari ini Ibu memasak makan malam apa hehehe"

"ow, benarkah kalau begitu Naruto-kun harus segara berjalan lagi agar tau Ibu Naruto-kun memasak apa"

"ah, iya kau benar" dan setelah itu Naruto berjalan menyusul hinata agar bisa berjalan disampingnya

'_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Hinata'_

**Tbc**

Maaf update telat yang sudah Review terima kasih dan yang sudah baca juga terima kasih maaf yang kemarin Saya membuat banyak kesalahan maklum kemarin itu Saya sedang dilanda dilema, sekali lagi Saya minta maaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: kalian pasti sudah taukan saya capek nulis

Pairing: NaruHina

Ratet: T

Genre: romens, friendly

Warning: gaje,typo,gak nyambung, telalu banyak dialog, pokok seng elek-elek neng kene

Chapter 3

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk memulai aktifitas hari ini dan hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Dihalte bus sudah cukup banyak orang yang sudah menunggu bus untuk membawa mereka ketempat tujuaan mereka dan juga sudah terlihat gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender yup dialah Hyuuga Hinata, dia tampak menengok kekanan-kekiri jika kalian berfikir dia sedang menunggu bus yang akan datang kalian tidak sepenuhnya salah karna orang yang berada dihalte bus pasti sedang menunggu buskan.

Tapi Hinata tidak hanya menunggu bus dia juga menunggu seseorang untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama tapi yang ditunggu belum juga datang padahal ini sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 dan itu berarti kurang 30 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi.

"tidak biasanya, hah~".

Tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya bus yang ditunggunya tiba dan terpaksa dia berangkat kesekolah sendirian.

Konoha high Shcool

disalah satu kalas II-B tepatnya dibangku paling belakang pojok kanan Hinata duduk sambil menopang dagu 'kenapa dia belum datang? Apa dia tidak masuk tapi kenapa'

Tet. Tet. Tet

Terdengar bel masuk berbunyi dan tepat itu pula seseorang yang ditunggu Hinata datang dialah Naruto dan saat dia akan menyapa Guru bermasker datang dan itu membuat dia menggurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Naruto.

"ohayo minna!"

"ohayo sensai!"

"baiklah sekarang kalian kumpulkan tugas kalian yang aku berikan"

Saat ada salah satu murid yang akan mengangkat tangannya "bagi yang tidak menggumpulkan silahkan berdiri dilorong" saat itulah dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya '_sensei sialan' _umpat para murid yang lupa membawa tugas mereka

.

.

_Skip time_

Tet. Tet. Tet

Dan bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi

"baiklah, sekian sampai hari ini selamat beristirahat" kata Kakkashi-sensai dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping tempat duduk Naruto

"ah~ Hinata ada apa"

"em. Kenapa_"

"oi, Naruto ayo kita kekantin" belum selesai, perkataan Hinata sudah disela oleh kiba

"ya, maaf Hinata aku lapar aku mau kekantin dulu"

Dan Naruto berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

'_Naruto-kun~'_ ada sedikit rasa kecewa dihatinya.

Bel tanda pulang sudah cukup lama berbunyi karna ini adalah hari pertama jadi pulangnya sedikit lebih awal dari biasannya dan para murid KHS ada yang sudah mulai bersiap pulang dan ada yang masih berada disekolahan untuk mengikuti ekskul pilihan mereka meskipun ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah setelah liburan musin panas.

Dan kali ini Hinata mengikuti ekstra memasak,meskipun ini ekstra yang berkaitan dengan para gadis tapi tidak sedikit pula para laki-laki yang ikut ekstra ini dan jika kalian bertanya pada mereka kenapa mereka mengikuti ekstra yang kebanyakan para perempuan pasti jawabannya hanya satu yaitu 'Aku ingin menjadi suami yang bisa diandalkan' .

kali ini Guru pembimbing ekstra memasak ini menyuruh para murid untuk membuat kue sesuka merekadan Hinata ingin membuat kue blackfores mini untuk Naruto.

"pasti dia akan suka" gumamnya

.

.

.

Dan ditempat yang berbeda tapi diwaktu yang sama tepatnya ditempat ekstra basket terlihat para siswa yang sedang asik berlatih basket ,

"oi,Naruto hari ini aku tidak melihat kau bersama Hinata bahkan kau tadi berangkat kesekolah sendirian, tidak biasannya" kata Kiba sambil memainkan bola basket yang berada ditangannya dan Naruto yang ditanya sedang menikmati istirahatnya ditengah lapangan.

"ah~ tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya bangun kesiangan"

"benarkah? Kalian tidak sedang bertengkarkan!"

"tentu saja tidak lagi pula apa yang akan kami pertengkarkan"

"emm. Karna pernyataan cintamu ditolak olehnya"

"ah~ kalau it~" sadar apa yang diucapkan Kiba dia langsung berdiri dan "tentu saja tid~"

"Dobe awas" terlambat

DUG

"ittai, Teme apa-apaan kau ini, apa kau tak melihatku disini" bentak Naruto karna bola basket yang dilempar oleh Sasuke sukses mengenai kepala bagian belakang Naruto.

"hn, tentu aku melihatmu Dobe"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tetep melemparnya kearahku"

"salahmu sendiri kenapa kau berdiri tiba-tiba"

"apa kau~"

"kalian berdua hentikan perdebatan kalian, Naruto kalau kau ingin beristirahat beristirahatlah dipingir lapangan" kata Shikamaru menenangkan sekaligus memberi nasehat.

"heh~ya,ya,ya" kata Naruto sambil berjalan kepingir lapangan dan saat dia tak sengaja melirik Sasuke dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum mengejek kearahnya dan sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto, "kau juga seharusnya meminta maaf pada Naruto, Sasuke" tambah Shikamaru saat melihat gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

"hn,maaf" Dan Naruto langsung memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 05.30 sore dan itu menunjukan waktu untuk menyelesaikan ekstra mereka dan segera bergegas pulang untuk membersihkan diri dan makan malam bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Didepan gerbang KHS sudah ada Hinata yang sedang menunggu Naruto untuk diajak pulang bersama sekaligus memberikannya kue buatannya tadi. "semoga dia suka".

Dan sekarang sudah terlihat Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang masuk sekaligus keluar sekolah, "Naruto-kun" pangil Hinata saat gadis itu melihat kehadiran pemuda itu.

"oh, Hinata kau belum pulang?"

"belum aku menunggumu Naruto-kun"

Saat Hinata mengatakan itu ada secarik kesempatan yang dia tunggu dan itu membuatnya merasa senang.

"benarkah, terima kasih kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"

"eum" dan mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam, tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini kalau mereka pulang bersama pasti naruto terus bercerita tanpa ada jeda tapi kali ini dia begitu tenang dan Hinata tidak suka dengan itu.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata demi memecah keheningan ini

"hm" hanya dijawab gumamam tidak jelas seperti itu tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata, biasanya saat Hinata memangil Naruto dia akan langsung menoleh kearah Hinata dan menjawab dengan mengatakan '_iya, ada apa Hinata'_ dengan memberikan sunyum cerahnya tapi sekarang...hanya gumaman itu_ 'mungkin dia lelah'._

"em, aku membuatkan ini untukmu Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan kue buatannya tadi.

"apa ini"

"kue untukmu aku sudah membuatnya sesuai seleramu Naruto-kun tidak suka maniskan"

'_dia masih ingat rupanya'_ ya Naruto tidak suka manis karna jika dia memakan makanan yang terlalu manis dia akan merasakan pusing dikepalanya dia tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu dan dia memberi tau Hinata tentang itu saat mereka berumur 5 tahun setelah itu dia juga tak membahas soal itu lagi tapi Hinata masih ingat sampai sekarang itu berarti Hinata selalu memikirkannya dan itu membuat sudut bibirnya naik keatas membentuk senyum simpul yang sangat menawan.

"ah~ terima kasih Hinata, pasti akan aku makan ini tapi tidak sekarang ini masih dijalan aku tidak mau membuat orang lain iri tentang ini"

"baiklah" jawab hinata sambil sedikit terkikik geli.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Home**

Didalam kamar milik Naruto terlihat Naruto sedang duduk dikursi belajarnya sambil terus memandangi kue blackfores buatan Hinata diatas meja belajarnya.

"hah~, kau tau kau terlalu sayang untuk dimakan, tapi...aku sudah berjanji untuk memakanmu, baiklah karna aku sudah berjanji jadi aku akan memakanmu" setelah itu Naruto mulai menyendok kue itu dan saat suapan pertama sukses membuat mulutnya terbuka dan sedikit membelalakan matanya.

"ini...sangat enak" dan Naruto melanjutkan memakan kue itu dengan terus memasang senyum bahagianya.

"terima kasih Hinata"

Sedangkan...

**Hyuuga home**

Didalam kamar Hinata terlihat Hinata sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya sambil terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun" guman Hinata sambil meremas dadanya

**Tbc **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: kalian pasti sudah taukan saya capek nulis

Pairing: NaruHina

Ratet: T

Genre: romens, friendly

Warning: gaje,typo,gak nyambung, telalu banyak dialog, pokok seng elek-elek neng kene

Chapter 4

Lagi, seperti biasa Hinata berdiri dihalte untuk menunggu bus tapi sekarang didepannya sudah sampai bus yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah kesayangannya dan dia sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berada sekarang sampai bus itu akan melaju lagi dari pemberhentiannya sementara Hinata tetap diam ditempatnya, kenapa? Mudah, karna dia ingin berangkat bersama si pemuda binde a.k.a Naruto tapi sudah 3 bus yang dia lewatkan begitu saja tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Saat dia melihat jam yang bertenger indah dipergelangan tangannya ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.45 itu berarti "aku akan terlambat" dan untung saja ada bus yang masih berhenti dihalte itu saat bus itu berhenti Hinata segera masuk ke bus itu.

.

.

.

Gerbang KHS yang menjulang tinggi sekarang sudah berada dihadapan Hinata tapi sudah dalam keadaan tertutup dan terkunci tanpa ada penjaga dipos jaga lalu bagaimana dia masuk

"ah~, kami-sama kenapa aku terlambat dan bagaimana aku bisa masuk sekarang" Hinata terus merutuk tidak jelas karna dia terlambat dan penjaga gerbang yang tidak berada dalam tempatnya.

"ah, aku tau" setelah mengatakan itu Hinata menengok kekanan-kekiri memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

"mari kita mulai" kata Hinata dan mulai memanjat gerbang tinggi itu, oh~ ya ampun itu benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Hyuuga, tapi jika dilihat dia cukup ahli dalam memanjat gerbang,

Dan...

Akhirnya dia berhasil memasuki lingkungan sekolah itu tanpa kurang sesuatu, sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya banga karna dia orang pertama yang berani memanjat gerbang tinggi itu.

"ya ampun, aku terlambat" yah dan Hinata berlari lagi karna dia sudah sangat terlambat.

Tanpa dia sadari sejak dia tiba didepan gerbang ada orang yang terus mengawasinya melalui kaca didalam kelasnya memperlihatkan suasana didepan sekolahan, dan juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam saat mengawasi tingkah Hinata, mulai dari mengeluarkan ekspresi senang, terkejut, bersemu, terkekeh geli, ah ya dan kenapa dia bersemu? Itu mudah karna saat Hinata berusaha turun dari gerbang itu tiba-tiba ada angin yang berhembus dan mengakibatkan Roknya terbuka dan mempertotonkan celana dalamnya dan untung hanya orang itu yang melihatnya.

Didepan ruang kelas II-B Hinata tampak mengelap keringatnya yang berada diwajahnya.

Sreeet...

Suara pintu yang digeser oleh Hinata.

"permisi" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ditengah pintu.

"terlambat Hyuuga-san?" ucap Kakkashi

"ah, iya maaf terlambat"

"berdiri dilorong sekarang!"

"apa! Tapi..."

"ku bilang berdiri dilorong sekarang!"

"t-tapi... aku baru kali ini terlambat"

"apa aku perlu mengulang kata-kata Hyuuga-san!"

"aku mengerti"

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata kembali menutup pintu itu dan berdiri didepan kelas.

"hah~, kalau seperti ini aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran"

Meskipun Hinata terlambat karna menunggu Naruto tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Naruto, mungkin Naruto ada urusan jadi dia berangkat duluan tanpa menunggunya.

.

.

.

"hei, Naruto tidak biasanya kau mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh para sensei menyebalkan itu! tapi kenapa sekarang kau mencatat semua yang dikatakan oleh sensei itu"

"itu bukan urusanmu Kiba"

"iya, itu bukan urusanmu Kiba siDobe ini ingin mencatatkan pelajaran yang dilewatkan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu" tambah Sasuke yang sukses membuat pipi tan Naruto merona.

"ahh~ aku tau, jadi karna Hinata kau menjadi rajin! Kenapa? Apa karna kau merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya berangkat sekolah sendiri eh?"

"sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu dan kalian berdua diamlah aku tidak bisa konsentsasi"

"ah~ kami mengerti" jawab Kiba dengan nada mengejek bahkan Sasuke pun memperlihatkan senyum mengejeknya pada Naruto.

"ck" decit Naruto.

Tet. Tet. Tet.

Bel tanda istirahat pun terdengar semua murid pun terdengar menghela nafas lega termaksud Hinata yang mendapatkan hukuman berdiri dilorong selama pelajaran Kakkashi dan silahkan kalian bayangkan seberapa lelah Hinata berdiri dilorong sendirian.

Sreeeeet...

Mendengar pintu yang digeser segara hinata menghadap pada orang yang telah membuka pintu itu.

"tidak biasanya kau terlambat Hyuuga-san"

"ah~, tadi aku bangun kesiangan" bohong.

"oh, begitu kalau begitu jangan tidur terlalu larut dan kuharap jika kau terlambat jangan selama tadi"

"aku mengerti"

Setelah Kakkashi memberi nasehat pada Hinata dia pun pergi menuju ruangannya, tapi...

"aku tidak tau orang bodoh mana yang mau tidur berdiri dihalte dengan memakai seragam lengkap sekolahnya" dan setelah mengatakan itu Kakkashi melanjutkan jalannya.

Deg

"eh, a-apa! Aku ketahuan berbohong" kami-sama~ dia benar-benar telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Hyuuga, dimulai dari terlambat sekolah lalu memanjat oagar sekolah lalu dihukum berdiri dilorong depan kelasnya dan yang terakhir dia ketahuan berbohong pada wali kelasnya sendiri.

Ya ampun memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing dan ingin muntah.

Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengadukannya kepada ayahnya tentang semua ini, ya..semoga dan jangan sampai.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan gontai, hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ia rasakan dan dia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya dua kali.

Saat dia melihat bangku pojok kiri belakang dia sudah tidak menemukan Naruto disana,"Hah~".

Hinata mendudukan dirinya dikursinyanya dan meletakkan kepalanya dibangkunya meskipun ini jam istirahat dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memakan bentonya, dia ingin hari ini cepat berakhir ah~ atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin hari ini ada sama sekali.

Saat dia memasukkan tangannya kelaci bawah mejanya dia merasakan benda seperti buku saat Hinata mulai mengingat-ingat kemarin sepertinya dia tidak meninggalkan bukunya dilaci mejanya, dan saat Hinata mengambil benda itu dan benar itu buku tapi Hinata tidak ingat memiliki buku yang sampulnya bergambar rubah berekor sembilan.

"buku siapa ini?" saat Hinata membuka buku itu, buku itu langsung membuka halaman yang dibatasi dengan origami berbentuk bangau.

Saat Hinata mengambil origami itu dia melihat ada serangkaian huruf yang meraikai sebuah kata karna penasaran dia membongkar origami itu dan melihat tulisan apa yang tertulis diorigami itu.

'_maaf kau terlambat karna menungguku,_

_sebagai ucapan maafku aku mencatatkan semua yang diterangkan oleh Kakkashi-sensei tadi,_

_sekali lagi maaf _ _'_

_Ttd_

_Naruto-baka_

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata bersemu lalu terkikik geli, saat Hinata melihat salinan yang di tulis Naruto untuknya , tulisan Naruto cukup rapi sepertinya dia bekerja cukup keras untuk menyalin semua ini dan saat Hinata membaca salinan itu Hinata cukup terkejut karna salinan yang dibuat Naruto sangat mudah dimengerti bahkan jika ini dibaca oleh orang yang kesulitan memahami sesuatu pasti orang itu akan lansung paham saat membaca salinan ini Hinata berani menjamin itu.

"terima kasih Narito-kun" gumam Hinata sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

Dan Hinata baru sadar jika Naruto tidak selalu mengabaikannya dan juga Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu yang dia ingin Naruto yau tentang ini.

**TBC**


End file.
